24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 11:00pm-12:00am
Episode guide Previously on ''24'' *'President Wayne Palmer' is informed of a successful launch. The Middle Eastern nation's ambassador contacts him in desperation for the nuclear strike to be aborted. He reveals that his country's government has just uncovered a connection between Abu Fayed and Mohmar Habib, one of their generals. Wayne suspects they already knew about Habib. *As Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle transport Abu Fayed to CTU for interrogation, the vehicle is suddenly attacked by masked men, who take Abu Fayed. The masked men claim to have been sent by Mohmar Habib, but, in actuality, this is a setup by undercover agents in order to be led to the nuclear bombs. Abu Fayed suspects they are lying. *'Jack Bauer' discovers Abu Fayed has murdered the undercover agents and escaped. Fayed hijacks a sanitation truck and drives to the warehouse where his people are keeping the suitcase nukes, unknowingly bringing Jack along, as he secretly hangs onto the bottom of the vehicle. At the warehouse, Jack single-handedly eliminates the terrorist cell, including even Fayed himself. Mike Doyle then arrives at the site and secures the nuclear weapons. *To his shock, Jack Bauer receives a call from Audrey Raines, who he was told was dead, but is actually being held captive by Cheng Zhi. Cheng tells Jack he must call him back within ten minutes if he wishes for her to remain alive. The following takes place between 11:00 p.m. and 12:00 a.m. 11:00:00 Jack is debriefed by CTU after the remaining bombs are discovered. It is now known that the U.S. military is going take over the custody of the bombs under presidential orders. Mike Doyle also compliments Jack's efforts and thanks him. After the debrief, Jack contacts Cheng Zhi, who is holding Audrey Raines. Jack offers himself for Audrey, but Cheng instead demands that Jack obtain a circuit board inside one of the bombs that would allow the Chinese government to gain information about the Russian military. Jack objects, but Cheng insists, saying he's not worried about starting a war, or whatever obstacles Jack may face. Jack speaks briefly to Audrey, and then Cheng tells him he has one hour. Jack objects, but Cheng has already hung up. Jack then surveys the scene, pondering his next move. 11:06:12 Back in the White House bunker, Tom Lennox tells President Wayne Palmer he should seek medical attention, and the President refuses on the grounds that it will give the Vice President an opportunity. Lennox disagrees, and President Palmer asks Lennox about Vice President Daniels' sudden decision to withdraw. Lennox reluctantly tells the President that he has a recording of Daniels conspiring to commit perjury. Karen then comes in the room and informs the President that the bomb crisis has ended. The President then orders his staff to transfer back to the Oval Office and set up a press conference. 11:08:16 Jack calls Chloe, who is in a briefing, and tells her Audrey's still alive, and he asks Chloe to send the spec of the bombs. She objects, stating that the country's relationship with other countries would be endangered, but Jack returns that Audrey's life is at stake, and tells her to find a way. She hacks into Morris's system and sends it to Jack just before Morris comes back. 11:11:14…11:11:15…11:11:16… 11:15:27 Having arrived back at the Oval Office, Wayne Palmer looks at a picture of his late brother David when he gets word from his secretary that Daniels has arrived to see him. Daniels enters, and Palmer pretends to thank him for his help in showing Palmer indirectly how to solve his problem with Fayed, and for teaching Palmer a lesson; he then demands Daniels' resignation. Daniels refuses, and is about to leave, but … Back in CTU, Morris notices that someone has hacked into his computer. Chloe then tells him that she did it for Jack. After she explains the situation, Morris refuses to keep it in the dark and forces Chloe to bring it to Bill. Bill refuses to let Jack do it. Meanwhile Jack walks toward the bombs, where two military guards stop him. Jack tells the two guards that he has presidential order to remove a circuit board from the bombs. The two guards don't believe him at first, but then they allow Jack to get what he needs. Then, Doyle and CTU tactical teams order Jack to stand down. Jack refuses and points his gun at them. Jack is then disabled by the military guards next to him. When Jack regains consciousness, he talks to Bill, who refuses to let him continue the operation. Jack demands to talk to President Palmer and tells the President about the situation. After Jack assures him that he would protect the chip at all costs, even his death, President Palmer reluctantly agrees and orders CTU to help Jack. President Palmer then talks to Vice President Daniels and asks him to resign. After he refuses, Palmer uses the tape recording to force him to. Daniels tells his aide about it and prepares to hand in his letter after the press conference. During the conference, President Palmer collapses when he begins to repeat himself. Vice President Daniels again assumes executive duties and immediately reverses Palmer's approval on Jack's operation. Bill then orders Doyle to disarm Jack and bring him back to CTU. Doyle makes an excuse to Jack about the route they are taking being closed due to possible fallout and states that they must take an alternative route to reach Cheng. However, Jack figures out Doyle's plans, pulls his gun and orders Doyle to pull over and get out before driving off alone. Memorable quotes *'Mike Doyle': Jack. *'Jack Bauer': What? *'Mike Doyle': I just... I know you've been through hell, not just today, but the last couple of years. I just wanted to thank you for what you did today, cause it could have ended a hell of a lot worse. And, it would have if you weren't here. *'Jack Bauer': I appreciate that. *'President Wayne Palmer': Now that it's over, this crisis, it has been clear to me Noah, that I just don't think it's possible for us to work together anymore *'Vice President Noah Daniels': Excuse me... *'President Wayne Palmer': I'm asking for your resignation. *'Vice President Noah Daniels': How dare you? You don't have the right to ask for my resignation! *'Mike Doyle': Stand down Jack! *'Jack Bauer': I can't do that! *'Mike Doyle': I won't say it again! *'Jack Bauer': Agent Doyle, I'm following orders that exceed your security clearance! Put your weapon down or I will shoot you! *'Mike Doyle': (to the military police) Take him out now! *'President Wayne Palmer': Your asking me to sign off on a probable suicide mission, Jack! *'Jack Bauer': Mr. President.... you owe me. *'Jack Bauer': (referring to Curtis) Earlier today I shot my own partner, a friend of mine, because he tried to stop me from doing what I have to do. Don't think for one second that I won't do that to you. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars *Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels *and Kim Raver as Audrey Raines Guest starring *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller *Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton *William Bumiller as Agent Lowry *Matt McKenzie as Agent Hollister *and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Co-starring * Lex Cassar as CTU Agent Ryan * Mary Chris Wall as Robin (as "Reporter #2") * Rueben Grundy as Ian (as "Reporter #1") * Mike Smith as Stunt Marine #3 Background information and notes * This is DB Woodside's last episode on Day 6. * The picture shown of David Palmer is Dennis Haysbert's promotional shot from Day 3. * This is the first episode of Day 6 not to have any deaths. Category:Incomplete episode guides 618 Day 618